


Destinie Calling

by frechi123



Series: Undertale: A New Chapter [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Undertale Fanon, Undertale Saves and Resets, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: Destinie SoulJewel falls to the Underground where she meets new faces.... and ones of her past.





	1. Destinie Falls Into The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the Wikia if you want to learn more: http://ifanon.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale:_A_New_Chapter#Book_1:_Destinie_Calling
> 
>  
> 
> Romance comes in the next book

_"how long has she been...?" asks a voice. It trails away, unable to say anything more._

_"ALMOST A WEEK. MAYBE MORE." says another._

_"Good thing we came down here!" shouts a third. "This punk..."_

_"W-wait!" stutters one more still. "She's w-waking up! Look!"_

****************************************************************************************************************************************

My eyes slowly flutter open. I squint, trying to figure out where in the world I am at the very moment. I see four figures standing above me. My eyes then shoot wide open, staring at them in awe and confusion. They look like monsters, ones that I'd heard had been sealed in the Underground long ago. _Is that where I am now?_

"she looks confused..." says one of them, a short skeleton with his hands in his pockets, staring at me. I take notice that he's practically mumbling, which seems familiar for some reason. For other reasons I feel really uncomfortable looking at him, and try to shift my attention to the other three.

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY, SANS!" proclaims an even taller skeleton. He's shouting, it seems, and he looks a little concerned. "SHE MUST BE HURT!"

The third monster, a giant fish person, looks confused and suspicious of me already. Slowly, she raises a spear to me (where'd it come from?!) and starts to point it at me. "Should we kill her? I have my spear right here..."

"N-no!" the last monster stutters. She looks like a giant lizard, maybe a scientist with her lab coat. "D-don't do that, Undyne!"

I'm barely listening to what they are saying about me until they mention killing. Alarmed, I sit straight up, screaming, "No, please! Don't kill me!"

All four monsters look at me in alarm. The fish lady has her spear pointing full on at me now. The taller skeleton steps forward and sticks out a gloved hand towards me. I hesitate for a slight second, then take it as he helps me up. When I'm standing shakily on my feet, he turns to the others. "GUYS, DON'T SCARE HER!" he says to them.

"Who are you all?" I ask tenatively, unsure if they would even respond to such a question. The tall skeleton draws himself up to his full height (which is about a head or two taller than myself) and says, "WELL, I, HUMAN, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Then he gestures behind him. "AND THESE ARE ALPHYS, SANS, AND UNDYNE!"

From what I pick up already, Papyrus referred to the smaller skeleton as Sans, and the lizard referred to the fish woman as Undyne, so I assume that she herself is Alphys. I slowly raise a hand to them. "Nice to meet you all."

Undyne crosses her arms. "Papyrus! You can't go blurting out our names anyhow, especially not to a human!" 

"she's right, you know, papyrus," Sans adds.  "we don't know anything about her. maybe she's pacifist. maybe she's genocidal. you may have doomed us for all we know."

''Genocidal??'' I've only heard that word once before and it was used to describe one of my old friends. Or she was, before she tried to possess me.They say they've seen her do it. Kill everyone and everything in an area without so much as a second thought. They say she only looks for trouble when her name is called... 

"...like Chara," I mutter to myself, but all the monsters somehow overhear me, and exclaim "WHAT?!" all at once, looking at me in surprise. Undyne lowers her spear.

"How do you even know Chara?" comes a voice from behind them. _That voice, it seems so familiar, but I can't place it..._

"kid? what are you doing here?" Sans turns to face the person standing in the doorway of the room, which I was uncertain on until now. Cautiously, I peek around them all to see who has spoken.

"Frisk?!" I say the name of the person out loud, louder than intended. Sans turns back to face me again, narrowing his eye sockets. Frisk draws near. "I had a feeling you were all down here, so I followed," she says to Sans. Then she takes sight of me and says, suddenly, "But I want to know why this girl knows Chara's name, and even mine, at all."

I'm not sure how to explain myself out of this one. 'Hey, we were best friends a long time ago!' Nope. "You probably won't remember me anyway..." I glance around the room, attempting to not look anyone else in the eye. No one from anywhere notices my hand stretch out slightly towards Frisk, and as soon as it does, I flick my index finger up. I have a plan, and I'm hoping it works.

"Hey!" Frisk shouts, as she is suddenly lifted off the ground. "What's going on here?! What did you do?!" she screams, pointing at me. Undyne points her spear at me again, but it's at neck proximity. "Whatever you're doing to Frisk, you'd better stop it now!"

 _Why won't she remember?!_ I think in frustration. I worriedly look at Frisk. She doesn't look confused or even scared anymore, but thoughtful. Her look is confusing me, which shows on my face. Frisk still looks at me, as if she is trying to remember something; as if she thinks she does, but can't quite place it. Without hesitation, I gaze right back at Frisk...

****************************************************************************************************************************************

*Frisk's POV*

_I'm not sure where I am; my surroundings have become dark. But I want to get to the mystery of why the girl knows me. I at least want to know her name, but don't want to ask while the others are still skeptical..._

_Suddenly I am on a hilltop, looking out to the green valley in front of me. To my right, I see Mount Ebott. But why am I here? And how?_

_"Hey, Frisk!"  someone calls. It is the girl calls that calls out to me. She appears much younger now, at least nine. "Do you want to see something cool?"_

_Then I glance a little way over and see a younger version of myself come up to the girl. I remember that I was seven. Eager, she nods her head. "Sure!"_

_I realize I am projecting a memory from long ago, in a field west of Mt. Ebott. ''But how long ago? Why were we so far from anyone else? And did I even know this girl all that well?'' I say out loud, and I'm glad they can't hear me._

_The girl takes her hands and spins in them a tornado-like shape. Within seconds I am hovering in the air, or at least my younger self is, looking as light as a feather._

_"Wow, Destinie!" the younger me says with a grin as she slowly descends to the grass. "Your tricks just keep improving so much!" ___

____

____

_Then it turns blank all around me._

******************************************************

My eyes open slightly. When did I close them? No matter. I am back in reality, out of my head. Then I process the info that I had seen. I knew her?! I thought. And it seemed I knew her so well, too! But what happened? Why didn't I remember her right away? Did she disappear?! I am going to have to make sure my friends don't kill her before I find out. "Destinie?!" My eyes widen at her as I scratch her head. "How... ?! And why...?!"

"So you DO remember!" she exclaims to me.

"You know her?!" Undyne says, lowering her spear, again, from Destinie's neck. So they WERE going to try and kill her! I can't believe them...

I nod, my eyes closed in tight concentration. "Yes. It's... been a while, but I remember her. Something from my past resurfaced. It was about me and her. We were playing in a field, not too far from Mt. Ebott. She was trying to show me a new power she'd unlocked..." 

"NEW POWER?" Papyrus asks. "YOU MEAN... LIKE MAGIC?"

"Exactly," I say. "I think it was telekinesis, but I wasn't too sure."

"Telekinesis?" Alphys responds. "You mean the power that lets you move things with your mind?"

"Yes, that one," I respond, "though it seems it was more on levitation, I only went up." Then I glance over and suddenly find myself stifling laughs down. "And it seems that she is up to her old tricks again," I say, pointing behind Undyne and Alphys.

When they look back, they see Destinie's hands waving in the air, but not in a crazy manner, as if she is controlling something smoothly. And that something (or someone, in this case) just happens to be Sans, whose hands are still in his pockets and not flailing about, like anyone else would do when they are lifted in the air at such an unexpected time. He is not shocked, yet he is definitely not amused.

"kid, i'm going to ask you very nicely to put me down right now." Sans's tone is serious, since his voice lowers significantly.

"Okay, okay," Destinie says, with a shrug, and snaps her fingers once. Immediately he is lowered to the ground in front of Papyrus, who is just standing and watching with great fascination. 

"WOWIE!" Papyrus cries out after Sans is completely on the ground, on both slippered feet, without a scratch. "I WISH I COULD CO COOL TRICKS LIKE THAT!" 

Sans shakes his head right away. "no way, pap; if you learn to do stuff like that, i'm going to get my bones trousled, and i don't want that."

"Why are you worried if Papyrus may do that?" Destinie asks curiously. "You don't trust him to master it or something?" When Sans doesn't answer, she asks, "Why aren't you worried if I pulled something like that?"

Sans turns around to face her, and his left pupil is glowing a fiery blue. His right pupil disappears. He then extends an arm towards her, and then, out of nowhere, lifts it up with force, causing Destinie to rocket toward the ceiling, screaming all the way up.

_"you WANT to have a bad time? i suggest you don't make stupid comments like that."_

****************************************************************************************************************************************

*Destinie's POV*

My eyes are nearly bulging out of their sockets and I'm having a hard time breathing... and something on my hand is tingling. I glance over at it just to see metal start to show. _Oh no! My handplate!_ I immediately, magically, cover it up. No one needs to know what happened to me...

"P-please!" I say, low on breath still. "Le-let... me... go...!"

Frisk runs up to Sans, whose hand is still extended in the air towards me. "Sans, please!" Frisk screams and cries. "Don't hurt her! Just... put her down."

Sans gives in to her pleas and lowers me to the ground - not forcefully, but not exactly peacefully, either.

"kid, i have no idea why you made me put her down just now." Sans shakes his head and then points at me, sprawled out on the floor. "what if she is a threat? she seems sketchy to everyone here, and now you're making us give her mercy."

Tears silently roll down my cheeks. I brush them away before sitting up, moving my eyepatch to the top of my head so I can really look around. It's dark, not much to see except for Frisk and the four monsters. Even the doorway in which the former has arrived isn't visible. _Can I ever get out of here? Will they get my SOULs before it is too late?_

"DESTINIE, YOUR EYES ARE TWO DIFFERENT DESIGNS!" Papyrus exclaims, suddenly noticing me. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT? CAN YOU TEACH ME?"

I chuckle. "It's not something that can be taught, Papyrus. I inherited these eye colors because of my SOULs."

Undyne's mouth drops open, and Alphys asks, "Y-you have more than one SOUL??" in utter confusion.

I nod my head slowly. "Yes, I have two SOULs. I'm not just any simple, normal human - I come from a long line of magic users on the Surface. They are called the Rainquesters, and our soul color is Pyan - a mix of cyan and light pink - it's the guidance soul. With this soul, I have many unique powers, like saving my memories in physical cassette tapes for playback and being able to incept people from other universes if I wanted to - but some of those powers have sort of put themselves on lockdown since I fell here." I point to my right eye. "I get my rainbow color eye from them."

"where do you get the black-and-white one from?" Sans asks, pointing at my left eye, which is black except for a white flame posing as my pupil glowing and softly flickering in the middle of it.

"It's from my ethereal soul, the stealth soul. With it, I can teleport and use my telekinesis." I say. Then I lower my eyes. "I technically get this from my people too." 

"TECHNICALLY?" Papyrus asks. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DO THESE RAINQUESTER PEOPLE CARRY THIS SOUL WITHIN THEM TOO?" 

I slowly shake my head, sighing. "No, Papyrus. The Ethereals are a different magic race entirely. They shed their skin with age, so most of them end up looking like ghosts and skeletons sometimes." And then my head drops down entirely. "I'm a hybrid. That's why I have two SOULs. Pyan and ethereal are too incompatible to fuse together, so instead I get them both. It's not something I'm very proud of."

"Why?" asks Undyne, who seems intrigued in my backstory. _I'm glad I'm warming up to her,_ I think, _even if it's with my tragic backstory._ "Anyone in the Underground would kill to be in your place! Well, except Alphys, Pap and Frisk here; they'd probably settle it with mercy."

"Hybrids are very disregarded in my village," I say. "No one wanted me once they figured out what I was. Of course, that was only weeks ago, but it feels like years to me." I hold up my eyepatch, which is glowing dimly then. "My mom gave me this eyepatch to cover my ethereal eye so I could stay with my half sister Reina, and learn the ways of the Rainquesters. But the ethereals caught me doing some of their tricks when I was hanging with Frisk one day. Of course, that mean the Rainquesters had to get involved, nosy as they are, and within seconds everyone was at West Field!"

Sans, who has long calmed down, walks up and sits in front of me. Papyrus and Alphys do the same, and Frisk and Undyne kneel on the ground.

"It wasnn't safe for me to be around my only friends anymore," I continue. "I climbed to the very top of Mount Ebott, and didn't look back. I could hear them hot on my heels." I shudder. "I didn't even know _they_ had followed me... and then I fell."

"where is west field?" Sans asks, intrigued. 

"Oh, it's not that far from here, Sans," I say. "It's West of Mt. Ebott."

"Really? Wow!" says Alphys.

Frisk's Note: As Destinie tells the tale, I feel woozy. _Am I trying to remember something again?_ I get vague snippets of "No! Wait!" and "Destinie!" starting to surface. _Is she saying that I'M one of the "they"?!_

I stand up. "Well, that's enough of a story - at least for now anyway." I glance toward to the doorway that Frisk had come from earlier, which I was glad to see. "What do I do now? Do I just stay down here?"

Frisk, who looks significantly better than a few seconds ago, rubs her chin. Then she says, "You might as well. You know that your family doesn't want you on the Surface. No use in making yourself suffer, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, but where should I go then?"

Undyne looks at me. "I think I know where you can go."

And with that, she takes my hand and leads me on to the doorway. Alphys follows right behind me, with Frisk in tow.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

*Sans's POV*

As Undyne leads Destinie away from Papyrus and me, I turn to him. "pap?" I ask. "did something seem off about destinie to you?"

"OFF?" Papyrus responds. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROTHER?"

"remember when i lifted her off the ground? there was something on her hand. it looked... metallic. of course, i couldn't place it then, but..." My voice trails off, and I stare into Pap's eye sockets before continuing. "i think she was... _there."_

Pap's eyes suddenly widen. "YOU MEAN... THE EXPERIMENTS?"

I nod. "mm hmm. i think that metal item on her hand she didn't want to reveal?" I pull my right hand out of my pocket, where my own metallic item was drilled into my hand. "i think she's hiding her own handplate. _she's_ the secret experiment gaster worked on that third day we weren't speaking. remember? he showed us the figure in the glowing blue bubble. he was probably running experiments to extract her SOULs and hand them off to asgore! don't you see?!" I say frenetically while gesturing with my hand. _"she might have the answers we're looking for."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some trivia for the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Destinie has traveled to all the AUs during her stay in the Void. However, she does not remember it very well.
> 
> In the Void, a year is equal to a week in real time. So Destinie was trapped for 7 weeks before she escaped.
> 
> Destinie knew both Chara and Frisk and some of the other fallen humans before she fell in the first time.
> 
> Destinie has very unique powers, given her two SOULs she possesses: a pyan soul (which is light pink and cyan) and an etheral soul (which is half black and half white).
> 
> Sans recognizes Destinie from another timeline, but pretends to not know her when she is first discovered.
> 
> Asriel and Flowey do coexist as different entities of their own.
> 
> Mettaton appears in both his forms interchangeably (and does appear as Hapstablook at least once).
> 
> Toriel almost disapproves of Destinie, but still won't let Sans or Undyne lay a finger on her.


	2. House of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destinie finds secrets of the monsters in their homes, while Sans and Papyrus learn a big one on her in their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously if you can't tell, I'm a fan of the Handplates AU by Zarla xD. She has her work on Tumblr and DeviantArt. Will post a link when the chance arises.

**Destinie's POV**

Here I am, sitting in an old pink house in the area they call Waterfall. Undyne says that Hapstablook, the previous owner, had moved in with Alphys for a new body she was working on for him, so he no longer needed the house. There are diaries all over the place, but I leave them be; it would be rude to have read them. I know Napstablook, the world's ghost, lives right next door. A few ways down the lane lives Undyne, in her fish looking house. I am just hanging out on the bed when I decide that I want to go explore. As quietly as I can muster, I tiptoe past Napstablook's house, where I can clearly hear him, Undyne, and his good friend Shyren in the middle of some sort of music lesson; I only say "some sort" becaue I can hear someone singing well, but someone else practically banging on a piano, probably smashing the life out of it. Dummy sits in front of the house, but I am not worried about him. He doesn't move anyway.

Waterfall is actually quite pretty. I visit their shop, where I meet Gerson the old turtle. He has a lot of eccentric trinkets inside. He had a lot of wisdom on the Underground and all of its history! Then again, I might have guessed.

The actual waterfall that streams right out to the dump is fascinating. There's so much stuff from the Surface that other humans have lost floating around at the bottom.

I also saw Echo Flowers, which repeat the last thing that was said to or around them. I laughed at some of the things that people had actually said before! Although, it got weird when I got closer to the boat area. I listen carefully to the few I encounter, and it sounds like two messages were playing over one another at once! Curious to see if one of my powers has come back, I take my eyepatch and put it over my ethereal eye again, to see if my theory is correct.

And sure enough, I can hear the voices of other monsters, expressing their wishes. It seems so sad, but I am happy that it sounds as if most of them have come true since the Barrier is broken. And then suddenly, I take my eyepatch and switch it to cover my rainbow eye instead, and as soon as I do I wish I can take it back.

Someone's laughing. Evilly. Right in my ears. They hurt too badly, and then they are monologing. Talking about how she will replace them, whoever she is. How they will be abandoned again, so they shouldn't even try. And then my Surface past flashes in my eyes as I tear off my eyepatch, but the happy wishes of the monsters are long gone, only the reminder of how alone I was suddenly ringing in ALL of the flower patches across the ground.

Immediately I drop to my knees and scream, "STOP IT!" Then I start crying. It's completely uncontrollable and I'm unable to control myself despite all efforts made to try. The laughing keeps echoing right in my ears, and I wonder who's doing it. The poor tortured soul. So broken. So lost. So... alone. That thought alone would have brought me to tears. My rainbow eye begins to spin and flash all the colors vivdly, while my ethereal eye's flame pupil became a whole lot more animated. I can tell I am panicking, because I suddenly start to hyperventilate. I clutch at the area where my SOULs are... and then pass out.

**********************************************************************************

The moment I come to, I am hit by a small spray of water. I squint, realizing I am staring up at the ceiling of Waterfall. But it seems that the temperature is dropping, which is NOT good for me, because Rainquesters can't stand being in the cold. Having spent all my time with them, we typically stayed in very hot areas. And in our nature, if you stay longer than a year in a certain temperature, then the other becomes very dangerous to you. I begin to shiver violently, but it doesn't last very long; a large blanket is thrown over me, and the violent shakes have stopped. I look up to my savior, and all I can see is a long dark cloth rowing the boat we are on. Their hands are nearly the same color as the Waterfall ceiling. They turn to face me, and all I can see are a pair of glowing white eyes in the dark hood.

"Tra-la-la! I see you're awake," they say to me. 

I sit up and stare in fascination. "Who are you?" I ask.

They keep staring at me. "Everyone just calls me the Riverperson." And with that, they have turned back to face the direction they were rowing in.

It stays silent for a few moments before I decide to ask another question. "Where are we going?" I ask, hoping I can solve the mystery of the dropping temperature. I pull the blanket all around me.

"Snowdin," RP answers without looking back. "It's a fairly cold place. It snows there all the time. We have to use the large cubes that float in the river to cool off the CORE, which is down below."

I'm horrified. _The CORE?!_ That's where Gaster stayed, since he is the one who had it built in the first place. I could never see how he could stand to build it, let alone live in it - monsters everywhere, layout changing every time, not to mention the extreme hotness down there (which wouldn't bother me at all)! But I don't like to think about the experiments he pulled on me, let alone the one he did to my sister Rei all that while back. He'd killed her. I was so angry that day. I zapped him with all my might into the void hole he'd left open. He quickly dissipated into the area, and when the followers spawned a few days later, they started saying things like "he got lost in his experiments" or "he messed with time and space", probably so the rest of the Underground wouldn't get the real story.

"Why are we going to Snowdin?" I can't help but ask. I've remembered passing out from the laughing ringing all in my ears because I hadn't been able to stand it... the thought of that made me feel like I was going to start hyperventilating again.

"They called for you. Sensed you were in danger. I kind of owe them a favor, so they asked me to bring you to them." They row a little quicker.

I am completely confused. "What?! Who called for me?!"

And just as they pull up on the Snowdin bank, two figures stand there in the slight mist. One of them is Papyrus; the other is Sans. Papyrus reaches down with both hands and lifts me out of the boat. As he does so, the blanket slips off, and I immediately start shivering violently again. Papyrus tries everything he can to steady me, to no avail. So he asks RP for the blanket, who hands it to Sans, then hands it off to Papyrus to put on me. As Papyrus carries me away from the bank to their house with Sans following behind, I suddenly get a cryptic message: "Beware of the man who speaks in hands." Shocked, I stare back at RP over Papyrus's shoulder, who gives me a slight nod.

******************************************************************

Soon we have arrived at a quaint little wood house in Snowdin between Grillby's, the local restaurant, and the Librarby, which is just the library with a misspelled name (ain't that some irony?). Sans turns the knob on the door, and then pulls it open, so Papyrus can enter first. Once Papyrus sets me down on the couch, Sans shuts the door, then comes over to examine me. I still feel intimidated having to look him in the eye socket, but I know if I don't, he'll just be suspicious of me agai -

I cut my thoughts short when I catch a gleam from Sans's right jacket pocket. His left hand is on my forehead, trying to heal me to best of this ability (his left eye glows light blue as he does so), but his right hand, which is shoved in his pocket like always, seems to have a metal piece inside of it. Discreetly, I try to move it with my telekinesis, but Sans's hand seemed to try and come out with it, as if it was attached to the metal, so I stop risking it. Once again, I'm horrified. _Is that what I think it is?! A... handplate???!_

Right then, Sans takes his hand away from my forehead. "yeah, she'll be fine," he says to Papyrus. "she just had a panic attack. it wasn't lethal or anything."

"How did you even know I was in trouble?" I ask. I'm fairly sure that Sans's powers didn't involve reading minds. Can he just... sense the danger?

Sans shrugs. "call it a hunch." Then Papyrus adds, "I HOPE YOU'RE OKAY! WHEN SANS TOLD ME YOU WERE IN DANGER AT THE WATERFALL, I KNEW YOU HAD TO COME HERE RIGHT AWAY FOR SKELETON HEALING EXPERTISE!"

"I'm okay, Papyrus," I say, rubbing my head. "Just a little shaken. But why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just come to Waterfall and heal me?" 

"are you kidding?! do you know how long of a walk that is?" Sans snaps. I cringe. Not only can Sans teleport, making that statement of his redundant, it's a reasonable question, so I don't understand why Sans decides to lash out at me.

"SANS! THAT IS NOT IT!" Papyrus says, shaking his head in frustration. "HONESTLY, SANS, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HOSTILE TOWARDS HER?" He looks at me. "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SAFER FOR YOUR WELL-BEING IF YOU STAYED WITH US HERE IN SNOWDIN!"

Safer?! Sans is trying to bite my head off! And Snowdin is completely frozen cold. So why would he think this is safer than me staying in Waterfall??

As if Papyrus reads my mind, he continues, "DON'T WORRY! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE NEVER FREEZING DOWN HERE! AND SANS WILL WARM UP TO YOU EVENTUALLY. HE DID WITH FRISK, SO YOU WILL PROBABLY BE AS LUCKY! AND NOW YOU HAVE HEALERS NEARBY IN CASE YOU START BREATHING ALL WEIRD AGAIN!"

Wow. Papyrus just summed up all the problems in a nutshell - with solutions to each one. Sans just glares at me, like it's my fault that Papyrus wants me to stay over. Obviously the thing to do would be to tell Papyrus that I didn't want to stay, but I can't bring myself to tell him that. From what I know, Papyrus seems to be a very sensitive type. So I just give in. "Okay, Papyrus! I'll stay."

His eyes light up (literally, they glow a bright green). "WOWIE! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS, DESTINIE!"

And with that, Papyrus goes bounding up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he is out of sight, Sans grabs a hold on my jumper and yanks me up so that I am staring him right in the eye sockets. 

"listen, you little brat. you may have papyrus fooled, but i'm not as quick to accept like he is. you know how long it took me to warm up to frisk? don't answer that," he adds before I can say anything. "if you're keeping any dirty secrets - " he begins to go into a fighting stance " - you'd better tell me."

I am more annoyed than scared by his threat. "Why should I tell you more of my story if I don't know what your game is?!" I demand, wrestling out of his grip and jumping off the couch. Annoyed by this, Sans moves forward to strike me, but I throw my hand in front to block it. And something invisible-like, maybe a gust of wind, comes blasting out of my hand, and Sans is blown away into the wall before he can even react. He is unscathed, but furious by that time. But I am more shocked at what I have just done. _My defense attacks! They're back???!_

"what was that?! are you insane?!" Sans starts yelling at me. There's no way to explain what just happened to Sans - not without some backstory that I don't want to have to resort or be forced to tell him, not without that previous point that I leave hanging in the air: I don't know their game. I don't even want to hear any more of this, so I sprint for the front door. But Sans teleports in front of me before I can even reach for the knob. "and where do you think you're going?"

"OUT," I enunciate, before teleporting away myself, leaving Sans in surprise.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Sans's POV*

Not sure what to say right now. I mean, she just teleports away right in front of me?! This girl's stronger than I orginally remembered. And I know that if I don't do something right now, the underground may be in danger. So as quickly as I can, I teleport myself to where she may have gone. Suddenly, I find myself in Hotland. _why on earth would she come here of all places?! doesn't she realize how hot it is?_ Then I remember that it is the cold that she is extremely sensitive to. So that means she must really like the heat.

Ducking behind a rock nearby, with utmost care not to touch it, I see her leaning against Alphys's lab, contemplating to herself. _i need to get closer to hear what she is saying!_ I think with conviction.

I teleport to another section outside alphys's lab to see if I can hear her talking. Sure enough, she is muttering something to herself. I can clearly hear her say the words, "What would they think of me if they found out about my past? That I remembered more of it? If I told them... and the skeletons! They would never believe it! They'd probably never forgive me... if they did..." She is actually near tears as she talks to herself. For some reason, I can't even feel sorry for her right now. Unable to grasp what I hear right then, I teleport myself away, back to Snowdin.

********************************************************************************

**Destinie's POV**

Leaning back against the building of Alphys's lab, I can't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I feel as if my sensors are slightly off, so I'm not certain for sure who it was. I can't even believe I'm HERE again. I begin to tremble. Never did I think I would find myself here back in a few short weeks - or a few short years in VOID time. Rumor has it that the True Lab is in this very building now, but... are the rumors true?!

I can't think about it any longer. I stealthily open the door and jump into Alphys's lab. I see the door a ways across the room to get there. I was hiding behind Alphys's camera monitor, which seems to be a good way to just bolt across the room and get down there, right?!

WRONG!! For as I glanced up into the monitor's screen from my position, I see that it had been originally used to monitor Frisk, which it still seemed to be doing... which just told me that that she was actually in the room! The room is a large mess of noise and mostly dark except for a spotlight in the middle of it, illuminating two podiums. Frisk is on one while Alphys is on the other. And standing in front, yet equidistantly between them is a gray metal box. On a wheel. With... HANDS?! And these hands have gloves attached to the segmented arms and a microphone in one of them. But the weirdest part was that Alphys and Frisk were speaking to it. And it spoke back to them?? Like, what the heck?!

"Mettaton, you GOT to tell us when you're going to host these game shows!" Frisk says, putting her head in her hands. In defeat, it seems. "And you need way more diverse topics! You can't pick anime for every other show! Alphys is going to kick my butt every time!"

Alphys snickers. "I told you, you should watch it me more often, then you'd know your stuff!"

The gray box known as Mettaton rolls up between the podiums. The M on his front, in red lights upon a yellow lighted background he had been sporting, changes to a question mark almost immediately. "DARLING, IF THERE WERE MORE INTERESTING THING TO REPORT ON, I'D DO IT IN A HEARTBEAT! YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?" Then he motions to his backside, which has a very obvious on/off switch back there. "MAYBE I'D EVEN SWITCH FORMS NEXT TIME WE DID ONE. THAT TELLS YOU HOW REPETITVE THE UNDERWORLD IS GETTING AGAIN."

I guess I should try to search for the True Lab another time when they are gone. Not wanting to draw any more attention to myself, I immediately turn to leave.

And trip right over the cables to the large monitor! It immediately cuts off, and I groan in pain as I fall flat on the floor. Alphys, Mettaton, and Frisk have caught sight of me then, and come rushing over.

"Are you okay?!" Frisk asks me when she finally reaches me. She sticks out a hand to me, and I take it and pull myself to my feet. Rubbing my head, I dizzily glance over at Alphys and Mettaton, who both just watch me.

"W-what are you doing here, anyway?" Alphys asks finally, and Mettaton crosses his arms, saying, "YOU TOTALLY INTERRUPTED OUR GAME SHOW, DARLING!"

"Sorry," I say, still shaking my head. "Wait - why were you playing a game show just now?"

Had he had eyes right now, Mettaton will have just rolled at me right here and now. "IT'S WHAT WE DO, DEAR. I'M A GAME SHOW ROBOT, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" he says, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry," I say again, shrugging my shoulders. Then I turn to leave. "I'm about to head out. I have somewhere else I need to be right now."

"Wait! Where are you going?" asks Frisk, who has followed me a ways to the door.

"I'll probably just explore here, maybe head on over to the CORE? I don't know yet, I don't have a specific place in mind right now."

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD THE CORE COME TO YOUR MIND, DARLING?" Mettaton asks, and when I turn to respond I see that he has changed forms already. In his box form, he is 2 heads lower than me, but now he's about 3 heads higher in his humanoid form! I can't help but look him over from bottom to top as he asks the question. However, I am unsure how to answer it.

"The CORE seems pretty random, dont you think?" adds Frisk. "I mean, no one's been there for weeks now; the last ones in there were Mettaton and me."

"AND I THOUGHT YOU HAD NO SPECIFIC PLACE IN MIND..." Mettaton says, shrugging his shoulders.

I look down so none of them can see me blushing. It's times like this I wished I could just flash out of existence. "Guess I did," I mutter, immediately turning for the door out. "Well, I'll be on my way then..." And with that, I bolt for the door.

"Wait!" Frisk calls after me. "Do you even know where you're going?!"

I don't turn. I can't bear to look back.

********************************************************************************

**Papyrus's POV**

I am in my room, busily tidying up inside. If Destinie ever chooses to stop by, I don't want her thinking the Great Papyrus lives in a pigsty! It simply would not do! As I struggle to shove everything known to skeleton into my closet as neatly as possible, I don't hear Sans entering my room.

"SANS?!" I yell in surprise as he suddenly appears in my face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING? YOU DON'T SEE ME BARGING INTO YOUR ROOM!"

Sans snickers. Of course he gets a kick out of this.

"WHAT IS IT, SANS?" I snap as I turn around, away from him. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?"

Sans's grin fades as he turns serious. Behind his back he reveals some black rectangular objects. "you know what these are?"

I scratch my head. "VIDEO TAPES?" 

He nods. "they're _her_ video tapes. if they're any way we're going to get any confirmation on whether or not she was down here or hiding any dark secrets, these are it."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THEY WERE HERS? AND WHERE DID YOU EVEN _FIND_ THOSE?" I ask, tilting my head. "I NEVER SAW THEM IN THE HOUSE."

"that's because they weren't. they were at the true lab, buried under some old stuff of gaster's before he disappeared." He grabs my arm and pulls me out to the living room (it's a MIRACLE he didn't break it off). He then proceeds to summon a black box with a slot in it in front of the TV.

"WHAT'S THAT?" I ask him.

Sans turns from me to it. "it's a cassette player, papyrus. it's the only way we can watch those tapes."

He's about to put one in when I suddenly reach out and stop him. "what are you doing?!"

"IT'S JUST..." - I feel nervous trying to spit this part out - "WHAT IF WE CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH? THAT WE'RE NOT MEANT TO SEE WHAT'S INSIDE?!"

Sans rolls his eye sockets at me. "we're not the same skeletons we were then. if we could survive all of _that_ , we can certainly survive some tape. now come on." He shoves a tape into the player. "we deserve to know the truth, don't we?"

****************************************************************************

**Destinie's POV**

_Way to go, Destinie. You made them even more suspicious of you. How do you expect to stay alive if you can't keep your cool?!_

I lean back against Sans's empty sentry station in Hotland (surprise, surprise), with an impending feeling of doom in my stomach. And not just because all of the Royal Guard are headed this way either. I duck behind the station as Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Doggo, Dogamy, and Dogaressa all come marching through to meet some of the other guards, further down the path.

As soon as they are gone, I still don't dare come out. For some reason I still can't shake the impending doom alert.

_"You're going to get it now..."_

My head shoots up and I glance around, trying to find out where the sound comes from.

_"They'll hate you, you never told them..."_

If it was Chara or Flowey, who I know are both still down here, I was going to get super pissed off.

_"Yo! You'd better skip town if you know what's good for ya!"_

_That_ was enough to get me screaming. "Monster Kid?!"

Something comes up in my view... it _looks_ like Monster Kid, but the color scheme tells me it's not him.

"Goner Kid!" The words escape my mouth like forbidden fruit. Just as they do, the other followers of Gaster come out from behind him, staring me down.

"Why are you here?" No fight in my voice whatsoever; only defeat. I know that these things exist solely because of me, and they only come around to haunt me in my nightmares. If they ever showed up around the bros, things would get ugly with Papyrus _and_ Sans, and I don't want that.

All they can do is stare at me sadly. As if... they know something. 

"W.... what do you know?"

Goner Kid moves forward as if to answer my question. He gives me a quite cryptic answer: _"Your tapes."_

 _That's_ when it hits me. My playback tapes are the only proof I have of my being down here before. I give them all a pleading look: "You won't tell them... will you?"

They continue to stare until they finally shake heads in defeat. In unison, they whisper the two dreaded words:

 _"They know."_

The doom bomb has just dropped.... 500000 times over. And the only remains? Three cryptic followers and a hybrid who will probably be as dead outside as she feels inside right now.


	3. The Tapes Say It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster ensues when Sans, Papyrus and Destinie are all caught up in a accusatory storm about the past. Meanwhile, Frisk and Asriel go searching for Chara and Flowey only to run into a scarier situation!

_"WhY dIdN't YoU tElL Us?!"_

These are the words flung at me when I teleport hastily to the skelebros' house. Upon my arrival, they appear dead and hollow, staring at the TV without looking up; they seem as if they have been crying and suffering; only when I take a step forward do they snap their heads to see me. Sans points the remote at the TV in an accusatory fashion.

 _"how could you keep this from us?!"_ Sans yells at me. "these -" he waves the remote at the TV, and narrows his eye sockets - "were keys to our _past lives_ , for god's sake! and you thought you would keep them hidden forever?!"

Papyrus's sockets are still saddened, as he shakes his head in disbelief. "...WHY?" he asks softly. "WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?"

I'm pretty much frozen to my spot as they continue to tear into me. Not only am I in shock, but I am just as angry as them. They don't deserve to be talking to me like that, considering they hide their own stuff about the past. So as they accuse me of being the worst one in the room, I just glare at them both.

Sans isn't done with me yet. "ha! if you thought people were suspicious of you now, just you wait until we exploit these!" He grabs some of the tapes away on the side and waves them in the air. "no one will ever like you again. they'll know I was right to avoid lying menaces like yourself."

 _That_ was enough to snap me out of my glaring trance and move me to enraged tears. The flashbacks about the Surface... the deaths of my half-sister and true father... the murder attempts of my mother... not to mention the whole experimental torture of Gaster... it's all too much to bear.

 _"I can't believe you dare call ME a liar!"_ I scream at the top of my lungs to them. They both stand still, staring at me, but stunned by the words, and then I continue: _"You may not know this, but I've spent my lonely void years trying to forget all the torture. Unlike you two, I never GOT to move on. My brain stopped maturing all together all that time! I'm stuck thinking in the past that I never even WANTED!"_ I shake my fist in the air, then jab an accusing finger at Sans. 

_"And another thing! Why did you pretend to forget who I was?! Knowing your experience with time anomalies, resets, and brain wipes, you can never forget! You probably faked it and told Papyrus that I left you behind and never cared. I know you hated it when Papyrus could talk to someone other that YOU and not worry about death all the time!"_ I then march over and snatch the tapes out of his hands. "And won't these tapes just expose what you and your brother were simply too chicken to talk about with _anyone you ever trusted?!_ "

The tears keep falling as they continue to stare in shock. "See?" I say hoarsely, dropping to my knees in pain and shock. _"You would be just as doomed as me in this game."_

**********************************************

**Frisk's POV**

"Frisk, why are we doing this?" Asriel asks me as we trek through the CORE. 

I have a burning feeling that Chara and Flowey are back from Home, where they have been banished for all their torture to the citizens of New Home - not permanently, oddly enough. Unfortunately, it feels that they may have not learned much of a lesson when they were there, so I want to find them and keep them contained before they try anything else. I would guess that Asriel of all people would understand, having been possessed by one of them same as I have.

"Because no one else will," I say, voice laced with determination... exactly the kind of thing those two would die to get their hands on. Or kill to get their hands on, anyhow.

Asriel rolls his eyes in amusement. "Stubborn as usual."

As we reach the elevator section in the CORE, we stop to take a tiny break. We did have to hike though Hotland first, and both of us are extremely parched. I reach in my favorite sack and bring out two water bottles, for me and Asriel.

"What's that?" he asks, moments later, between chugs, pointing out to the other side of the elevator.

I peer past his head to see a striped monster, just barely, where he's pointing.

"I think that's Monster Kid," I say, squinting a bit. "Let's go to say hi."

We make our way over to him. "Hey, Monster K -" Asriel starts to say before cutting himself off. "Uh, Frisk... does Monster Kid seem off to you?"

Now that we reached him, seeing him up close, I notice the color scheme of Monster Kid is all grayscale - in comparison to his usual yellow complexion.

"Uh, you okay there, kid?"

He hasn't even noticed our presence till now, and only then does he look up. He stares at us, glancing up and down, as if to study us...

"Hey! You're NOT Monster Kid!" Asriel says in realization. He nods slowly, then turns and waves his head as if beckoning to something... Asriel and I gasp as two more grayscale figures advance toward us.

"What do you WANT from us?!" I shriek, taking a few steps back.

"I don't want anything with _you two._ " 

Asriel's eyes widen. "Frisk, who said that?!"

"I don't know, but - aah!" Something cold comes down on my shoulder, and when I glance down nervously I realize it's a hand. There's an identical one resting on Asriel's shoulder. Neither of us can be bothered to turn around and find out who they belong to.

"My subjects are around here - I can sense they are in this timeline." He continues to speak while we stay frozen to our spots. "I believe their names are Sans, Papyrus and Destinie now." When we don't answer, the hands disappear. We let out sighs of relief... only to scream upon finding that they have apparated in front of us! The figure attached to them is basically a blob with a mask-like face that seemed to be a.happy version of _The Scream_. "Am I correct?"

"We... don't know what you mean," I say. "What do you mean, subjects? And I'm pretty sure none of the aforementioned were ever yours. If they were, I think we'd know."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Oh, but you wouldn't. You see, your friends have been lying to you about their tragic past. I bet Destinie never told you she fell down here before, long before, did she, Frisk?"

I gasp. "How do you know my name?!"

"The same way I know that none of them told you everything about what happened to them." He turns to the three grayscale figures that still stand guard. "Why don't you give them a message, let them know I'll be seeing them soon." As soon as they disappear, he turns back to us. "You two can enjoy your hike now - that is, if you even continue it." He turns away from us. "Before I go, I would suggest checking out your friend Alphys' little lab downstairs. Trust me, all things will become clear in an instant."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "What's down there?"

"Who are you?" Asriel asks simply.

The mask figure glances back at us. "My name is not important." He starts to vanish. "After all, if it was, _perhaps you would have heard about it long before now._ " With that, he completely vanishes.

Asriel looks at me as soon as he's gone. "What on earth do we do now?"

I narrow my eyes, something I've not done in a while. "I don't know what the masked figure wants us to find, or what Destinie, Sans, and Papyrus aren't telling us..." I take hold of his hand. "But we're going to find out." I pull him along. _"We're going to the True Lab."_

*****************************************************

**Destinie's POV**

I lift my tear stained face from the matching pillow I have constantly been crying into after that spat at the skelebros. I had teleported out back to Waterfall, and ran as fast as I would go. I threw open the door, dashed inside and flung myself at the bed, not even bothering to shut it.

_They'll never forgive me. And they should have no reason to do that after what I've done._

My face sinks into the pillow again. I had no idea that they would be so touchy-feely. Maybe I should have expected it from them. They can't come to grips, same as me.

I have the sense that someone has appeared at my doorway. But I'm too ashamed and upset to look up.

"destinie?"

"CAN... CAN WE TALK TO YOU?"

In horror, I whip my head around. Sure enough, it's Sans and Papyrus who are at my door.

"...What are you doing here?" I ask sorrowfully, dropping my head. I can't look at them.

The footsteps have shuffled up to my bedside and out the corner of my eye I can see Sans' slippers on my left and Papyrus' boots on my right. Then two bony hands come down softly on my back, and I feel like crying again. 

"maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on you." Sans sighs, rubbing his hand on my back. "it's just... there's stuff we don't remember about our past, you know? some memories we have of it are fabricated."

"WE HAVE THE GENERAL IDEA, BUT THERE'S STILL THINGS THAT GASTER NEVER WANTED US TO KNOW!" says Papyrus.

I finally get the courage to flip over and face them, still lying flat on my bed. "I used to wish I'd never flung myself down here after my people found out the truth about me, but I'd sooner subject to more experiments than be murdered back on the Surface."

"MuRdEr?!" was what they both shout at the exact same time.

I sigh. "It's not something I'm comfortable talking about."

A sudden loud ring startles us all. 

"IT'S MY PHONE," Papyrus says, pulling it out. "BUT WHO COULD POSSIBLY BE CALLING ME?"

"Alphys?" I suggest. "Undyne?"

"maybe it's frisk?" Sans says. When Pap and I just stare at him, he says, "call it a hunch."

Papyrus flips up his phone and holds it up to head. "HELLO?"

" _Papyrus!_ " a voice hisses into the phone. I raise an eyebrow at Sans, who simply shrugs. I glance back at Papyrus, whose face looks utterly confused. He holds the phone at a distance. 

"FRISK, WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?" he yells, to be heard over Frisk's own shouting.

" _You and your brother have some explaining to do!_ " she yells out of the phone. " _And if you find Destinie, she's in trouble too!_ "

_Beeeeeeep..._

We all stare at the phone, then at each other. _Uh oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some trivia for the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Destinie has traveled to all the AUs during her stay in the Void. However, she does not remember it very well.
> 
> In the Void, a year is equal to a week in real time. So Destinie was trapped for 7 weeks before she escaped.
> 
> Destinie knew both Chara and Frisk and some of the other fallen humans before she fell in the first time.
> 
> Destinie has very unique powers, given her two SOULs she possesses: a pyan soul (which is light pink and cyan) and an etheral soul (which is half black and half white).
> 
> Sans recognizes Destinie from another timeline, but pretends to not know her when she is first discovered.
> 
> Asriel and Flowey do coexist as different entities of their own.
> 
> Mettaton appears in both his forms interchangeably (and does appear as Hapstablook at least once).
> 
> Toriel almost disapproves of Destinie, but still won't let Sans or Undyne lay a finger on her.


End file.
